<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Army Navy Game HALO Verison by Spacelesspeanut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647387">Army Navy Game HALO Verison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelesspeanut/pseuds/Spacelesspeanut'>Spacelesspeanut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College Football</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelesspeanut/pseuds/Spacelesspeanut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The UNSC and the Covenant are playing the traditional Army Navy Football Game with a little twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Army Navy Game HALO Verison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2541 Mare Insularm Luna Academy of Mare Nubium   Spirit Sport The Middaughter.</p><p>The Godfather Theme is playing in the background as one of the Midshipmen's records with the Video Camera</p><p>(Don Zaluchi is begging Connie Corleone for mercy and to fix a classic college football game. 20 year old Cadet 1st Class Prophet of Truth is doing the role of Don Zaluchi and 16 year old Midshipman 4th class Miranda Keyes is doing the role of Connie Corleone.) </p><p>Connie is sitting at a desk with two Midshipmen’s standing at the opposite side of the desk being her guards. She is the daughter of the Midfather. (Captain Jacob Keyes is the Midfather). Don Zaluchi is standing in front of Connie getting ready to talk.</p><p>The young Connie Corleone wearing the Midshipman Winter Blue Uniform as her hair is cut to standards and the Guards are in uniform standing beside Connie. </p><p>“I raised my team in the proper football fashion, but this Navy Team every year they beat us Connie Corleone, every year. Except this year, because of you Connie Corleone, I come here today to ask for justice.” Don Zaluchi says.</p><p>Connie is not happy with Don</p><p>“Don Zaluchi you ask me on the day of that my dad gets promoted to Admiral and you ask me to fix a game? You disrespect me.” Connie Corleone says.</p><p>Don Zaluchi walks towards Connie Corleone and then bends down onto his knee.</p><p>“No, no, Connie Corleone I give you no disrespect. I will pay you anything.” Don Zaluchi says and then he an Academy of Mare Nubium Class Ring on Connie Corleone’s right finger.</p><p>“I told you Don Zaluchi, never take sides against the family.” Connie Corleone says.</p><p>All of a sudden the guards drag Don out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>December 13th 2541 Earth Lincoln Financial Field Philadelphia Pennsylvania </p><p> “In Philadelphia Pennsylvania, there is a Football Stadium. It is packed with human and Covenant fans, rooting for their teams. Of course as all ways Cadets and Midshipmen’s came to root on for their favorite teams. Today they will be playing classic College Football. “Lord Hood says.</p><p>“That’s right Terrance; good day everyone, I am your host Lieutenant Harper. We have two football teams today. The teams are made up of the Navy Midshipman’s from the Luna OCS Academy, and the Army Black Knights from the Military Academy at West Point. On the Navy Midshipman Team with Midshipman Fourth Class Miranda Keyes, Lieutenant Thomas Lasky, Spartan Master Chief John 117, Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, Private First Class Chips Dubbo, Private Jenkins, and Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson. The Covenant Army team from the Military Academy at West Point is made up of Thel Vadam who is the Quarter Back, the Prophet of Truth who is the Team Captain, the Prophet of Regret, the Prophet of Mercy, Tartars, Yayap, Hunters, and Grunts.” Harper says.</p><p>Inside the Locker Room for the Army</p><p> “Remember what Connie Corleone said before the two guards drag you out of the room?” Cadet Tartars ask.</p><p>“She said never take sides against the family.” Cadet Truth says.</p><p>Inside the Midshipman’s Locker Room</p><p>“Alright Midshipmen’s, put your helmets on and use your Mouth Guards. It’s time for classic traditional Navy Football, and it’s time to show them what we can do.” Captain James Cutter says.</p><p>Everyone Midshipmen obeyed Cutters and they ran to the field. They are wearing a jersey with their names on it.  Their colors are Navy Blue and Gold, there is an Anchor and the Marine Corps Insignia on their Jersey’s. </p><p>All the fans roared and cheered as the Navy Team run onto the field. All Midshipmen’s, ODST’s and Navy Fans are holding signs saying Go Navy.   </p><p>Kelly 087, Linda 058, Adriana 111, Sarah Palmer, Grace, Melisa McKay, Edward Buck, Veronica Dare and Carol Rawley are cheering on dress in the Luna OCS Academy Cheerleading Outfits waving pom poms. In addition, the Luna OCS Mascot Academy mascot is on the sideline.</p><p>Female Brutes, Grunts, Jackals, and Elites are the Army’s Cheerleaders as they are dressed in their cheerleading outfits. </p><p>The Covenant team appeared, they ran to their positions as they are proudly wearing the Official Army Colors.  </p><p>“It’s the Traditional Army Navy Football Game.” Lord Hood says.</p><p>“Every year the greatest game is played in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in December. Harper says.</p><p>The Navy won the coin toss, so they will kick the ball and receive.</p><p>"Raise your hand Midshipman!" Tartarus says.</p><p>Midshipman 4th Class Keyes did, and got ready.</p><p>Midshipman Miranda Keyes ran, and kicked the ball and it went through the Goal.  </p><p>"Touch Down for Navy!” yelled Lord Hood.</p><p>It is a field goal and everyone is excited. The Midshipmen’s are rooting on while ODST’s are going wild. </p><p>"Ready, set, hut, hut, HIKE!" Chips Dubbo yelled.</p><p>Dubbo hiked the ball expertly, Lasky caught it, and his team ran past the other team.  A grunt tried to blitz, John 117 threw the ball to Johnson. Johnson caught it, and ran 30 yards. The crowd goes wild. </p><p>"Shotgun! Ready, set, HIKE!" Cadet Prophet of Truth yelled.</p><p>Everyone ran into shotgun position. </p><p>Lord Hood blew the whistle, indicating that it was a fumble. The Navy Midshipman's went to their positions; Midshipman Keyes ordered a huddle. </p><p>"Dubbo, Lasky, Johnson, you take the Blitz and tackle, John you take on Vadam, and everyone else do your thing.” Midshipman Miranda Keyes says.</p><p>“Aye aye.” The Team says.</p><p>"Ready, set, set, HIKE!" Midshipman Keyes yelled.</p><p>Keyes kicked the ball.</p><p>Vadam caught the ball, and he was running.  Dubbo and Johnson tackled him to the ground just like they were told to do.</p><p>"8nd and 0!" yelled Lord Hood.</p><p>"Ready, set, set hike!" Truth yelled.</p><p>Cadet Yapyap hiked the ball and Cadet Tartarus caught it. He threw it at the hunter. Cadet Tartarus threw it at Cadet Truth.  Cadet Truth catches the ball and starts running to the other end and all the sudden he is tackled by Midshipman Keyes.</p><p>Suddenly, the bell rang and the first half was over.</p><p>Now it is time for Half Time Fun as the Marching Bands play and the Drill Team performs. As halftime is happening both teams are taking a little break in the locker rooms.</p><p>Chapter 2: 2nd Quarter</p><p>“Midshipman’s get into your positions!” Midshipman Miranda Keyes ordered.</p><p>The Midshipman's got into their positions.</p><p>Yapyap kicked the ball, almost resulting into an onside kick. Midshipman Miranda Keyes caught the ball, she whizzed past everyone. She ran 50 yards. <br/>Keyes is so fast in fact, she is untouchable.</p><p>“Touchdown Navy!” Lord Hood yells.</p><p>Human Fans sing Anchors Aweigh again and The Midshipman’s are pumped up.</p><p>“The Midshipman’s are the lead! Said Lord Hood.</p><p>John 117 threw it at Midshipman Keyes and Keyes catches the football in her arms. Then Midshipman Keyes ran down the field as the Army is trying to catch her and she got a touchdown. </p><p>“Touch down Navy!” Lord Hood says.</p><p>"88 to 66, what a game, the Midshipman’s win.  Harper says"</p><p>Johnson and Jenkins pick up the big Gatorade Cooler and pour the sports drink all over Captain Cutter for the Gatorade Shower.</p><p>“Please remain standing for the Luna OCS Academy Alma Mater”. Harper says.</p><p>Everyone is singing as the Midshipmen’s sing with pride and the Luna OCS Academy Band is playing it as well.</p><p>“Now colleges from sea to sea may sing of colors true, but who has better right than we to hoist a symbol hue? For sailors brave in battle fair since fighting days of old, have proved a sailor's right to wear the Navy Blue and Gold. </p><p>“Please remain standing as we sing the Military Academy Alma Mater”. Harper says<br/>The Army Cadets sing their Song.</p><p>"On, Brave Old Army Team" </p><p>The Army team's the pride and dream <br/>of every heart in gray. <br/>The Army line you'll ever find <br/>A terror in the fray; <br/>And when the team is fighting <br/>for the Black and Gray and Gold, <br/>We're always near with song and cheer <br/>And this is the tale we're told: <br/>The Army team <br/>(Band and whistle) <br/>Rah Rah Rah <br/>(cannon shot) <br/>On, brave old Army team, <br/>On to the fray: <br/>Fight on to victory, <br/>For that's the fearless Army way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>